


What Heaven is Like (One Shot)

by 0Walpurgis0



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Walpurgis0/pseuds/0Walpurgis0
Summary: 7 Minutes in Heaven can lead to “interesting” outcomes.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 29





	What Heaven is Like (One Shot)

“Alright, it’s Blake’s turn!” exclaims a very excitable Nora. Blake perks up from her book.

“I am not doing that,” Blake says matter-of-factly. Nora pouts.

“C’mon, Blake. It’s just some innocent fun,” Pyrrha says.

“Yeah! It’s only seven minutes,” Yang explains. Blake sighs.

“Fine.”

Blake gets up from her bed and spins the bottle. The bottle points to everyone, from Ruby all the way to Ren. When the bottle slowly comes to a stop, the end of the bottle points to the energetic blonde. Blake’s heart flutters but tries to stay cool like she always has. “See you guys in seven minutes,” Yang says. Yang takes Blake’s hand and leads her to the closet. They enter and lock the door behind them. “So, kitty,” Yang says flirtatiously, “what are you gonna do to me?” Blake’s face became as hot as a grill. Blake is grateful that it’s dark in the closet and that Yang can’t see her face. 

“N-nothing.” Blake tries her best to not let her feelings get the better of her.

“Oh…” Yang says, a little let down. “I guess we’ll just wait, then.” They sit there in silence. The only noise are the others waiting their turn by joking around and playing Candy Land. “Why don’t you want to do anything?” Yang asks. “I mean, with all those books you read, I thought you’d be the kind of person to try something risqué.” Blake’s heart fills with embarrassment.

“You’ve read my books?” Blake asks nervously.

“No, but what kind of writer names their book ‘Ninjas of Love’ and doesn’t write something spicy,” Yang explains in a joking manner.

“Well, I just...I’m just not comfortable with doing anything. Especially with you.”

“Oh…I see.” Yang says in a mournful tone.

“No, not like that, Yang. It’s just that I…” Blake stops herself. She’s said too much but Yang catches on.

“You what?” Yang asks. Blake nervously sighs.

“It’s just that I...I like you Yang. I’ve been crushing on you since the dance.” She nervously twiddles with her fingers. “But no matter how much I like you, I don’t think I can do anything with you if you don’t feel the same.” Yang smirks.

“Then today’s your lucky day.”

Yang crawls towards Blake and gives her a passionate kiss. Blake’s brain is firing at all cylinders and Blake pulls away. “Wait, Yang. Wait,” she says, trying her best not to alert those outside.

“Shh. I like you too.” Yang kisses Blake again, but this time, Blake doesn’t pull away. Blake tries her best to keep up with Yang’s lips until they’re both in perfect harmony. Yang’s hand slowly skids up Blake’s back as Blake runs her fingers through Yang’s beautiful, golden locks. They slowly get closer to the floor until Yang is basically on top of Blake.

“Seven minutes are up,” Nora exclaims behind the door.

“Give us seven more,” Yang says. Yang kisses Blake from her lips all the way to her neck. Blake, on the other hand, gives off sounds of pure bliss. They then exchanged roles and the two enjoyed every second of it.

“Yang, make me a promise.”

“Anything. Anything for you.”

“Never let me go.”

“I wasn’t planning to.”

After all the cuddles and kisses, the pair exit the closet, breathless yet filled with energy. The two teams seemed to move on from the games and are just relaxing in team RWBY’s dorm. Weiss looks up from her scroll and sees Yang and Blake finally exit the closet. Weiss gives a knowing smile to Blake and Blake blushes. Yang kisses Blake’s cheek and the blushing continues, but not of fluster, but of pure joy and passion. Those were truly some minutes in heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
